


I Wanna Be Your KFC!

by SNAtikah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KFC, M/M, Romantic Comedy, chicken maniac, kai & chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAtikah/pseuds/SNAtikah
Summary: "B-But, I w-wanna treat y-you,""But, my mommy said—""No! I still wanna treat you!"





	1. Final

“Eomma, why is he staring at the chicken like that?” 8 years old, Kyungsoo asks his mother with his wide eyes since he haven’t seen people like the boy who is currently squishing his face to the glass window of a restaurant named, KFC with the boy’s small frame keeps huffing and puffing like a dog whose got it’s treat. Kyungsoo frowns even more when the boy pulls his face off from the window and the boy faces his mother, which Kyungsoo assumed it by the way how the boy’s mother scolded the boy. _Nagging, like how Eomma is when I can’t get what I want_. Kyungsoo pouts and a mini light bulb appeared on his head. He then faces his mother who looks amused at his wide heart-shaped grin.

“You got the answer?” Kyungsoo’s mother asks him and he nods eagerly. “Yes, I know why the boy is like that, eomma!” Kyungsoo said it happily while his mother coos at his son’s cute sight. The mother then levels himself as the same height of his son and waits patiently for his son’s answer.

“Really? Then tell eomma what it is,”

Kyungsoo giggles and grins again. “It’s because he wants to eat KFC!” Kyungsoo exclaims and claps his hands happily making his mother chuckles at his cute sight. “But his eomma doesn’t want to give it to him,” Kyungsoo then pouts and glances at the boy who is now whining about something towards his mother.

“Eomma!”

“Yes, baby?”

Said mother looks down at his son and smiles when Kyungsoo gave him his precious heart-shaped smile. Kyungsoo grins again and beams. “Can we treat him? I wanna help him getting what he wants!” Kyungsoo asks in glee making his mother speechless for a while.

“Um, baby—”

“Can I, eomma? Please!” Kyungsoo begs cutely with his hands clamps together tightly in front of his chest while his big doe-eyes looks at his mother’s beautiful eyes. Said mother sighs in defence because who can’t resist those beautiful big doe-eyes heck, even his husband might get a heart attack if his cute squishy son keeps shooting them those damn eyes. “Alright, alright, Soo. Let’s help him to get what he wants,”

Kyungsoo squeals in delight and jumps in joy when his mother gave him the green light he wants. “Thank you, eomma! Come, come! Let’s go!”

 

“But, mommy!”

“No, JongIn, you had KFC yesterday morning _and_ yesterday night,”

10 years old, JongIn whines even more as he heard the words countless times if they’re standing in front of KFC or even they saw KFC’s advertisement in TV _or_ at the huge billboard. JongIn’s bottom lips started to wobbles as he saw how piercing his mother’s glare towards. _I just want my chickens! Is it that bad?_  JongIn whines and eyes brims with tears on the corner of his eyes. JongIn’s mother sighs in annoyance because JongIn’s tears is not good for him same goes with his husband. The mother was going to speak up when a foreign voice interrupts them.

“Hello,”

JongIn and his mother raised their left brow in sync. They faced the direction where the voice came from and it landed on a blonde-pinkish hair petite male. JongIn’s mother being raised by strict discipline and well-mannered parents, he greets them immediately.

“Hello, can I help you?” JongIn’s mother greets them with his best smile. Kyungsoo and his mother smiles back with their big smile. Kyungsoo then let go of his mother’s hand and walks towards JongIn’s mother who was surprised at the child’s action. Kyungsoo smiles again at him.

“Can I treat him?”

JongIn’s mother’s eyes turned wide and then blinks rapidly at Kyungsoo’s sudden question while his son behind him jumps in joy who almost trips on his feet. “Treat him KFC you mean, child?” JongIn’s mother asks politely earning a nod from the 8 year old boy. He then frowns and looks up to the child’s mother who had his ‘sorry’ expression on.

“I’m sorry, child but you can't,”

Kyungsoo frowns making JongIn’s mother starts to felt guilty because those damn teary eyes caught him in the throat. JongIn on the other hand, his eyes widen when he saw the boy’s eyes started to brims with tears. JongIn then quickly ran to the boy and hold onto the boy’s little hand. Kyungsoo sniffles in surprised and his big doe-eyes met with JongIn’s brown orbs. “There’s no need to cry, it’s okay if my mommy won’t give me KFC,” JongIn said it cheerfully to lighten the mood making Kyungsoo wipes his tears away with his tiny fist.

“B-But, I w-wanna treat y-you,”

JongIn chuckles at the cute sight while his hand strokes Kyungsoo’s hand that he was holding on in a soothing manner. “But, my mommy said—”

“No! I still wanna treat you!” Kyungsoo whines cutely enough to make the 2 mothers sighed in defence. While JongIn bits his bottom lips to prevent a huge grin because of this boy in front of him, he got want he wants and that is his precious Kentucky Fried Chicken! JongIn then pulls the boy into his tight bear hug earning a surprised squeak from the boy and sound of squeals from the 2 mothers.

“Oh my god, this is so cute! Chanyeol would really die of cuteness if I send him this photo!” Kyungsoo’s mother squeals in glee and took more pictures of Kyungsoo and the boy who’s not letting go of his son yet. JongIn’s mother on the other hand, just giggles and slightly shook his head. He then faces the mother beside him who immediately smiles at him.

“I’m Luhan, how about you?”

Said mother coughs slightly and wipes his sweaty hand before he greets the beautiful male before him. “I’m Baekhyun, nice to meet you, Luhan,” Baekhyun greets him with a hand shake which made Luhan giggles again. “Nice to meet you too, Baekhyun,”

Baekhyun smiles widely and nods his head. Both of them, then faced the squirmed sound that Kyungsoo made and they laughed at how miserable Kyungsoo’s face were because JongIn is still squishing the hell out of him. “I’m sorry about my son sudden act,” Baekhyun starts out first making Luhan shook his head. “It’s alright, I’m sure JongIn won’t leave this place unless I buy him at least 1 whole bucket of chicken,” Luhan chuckles making Baekhyun chuckles along with him.

“Chicken maniac?”

“A crazy chicken maniac,” Luhan huffs and shook his head again at his son’s chicken obsession. “Well, my son, Kyungsoo is a spaghetti maniac,” Baekhyun chuckles same goes with Luhan. “Maybe our sons are meant to be friends,”

Baekhyun nods at Luhan’s words and a giggle left his mouth when he glances at Kyungsoo who tries to wiggle out from JongIn’s hold but poor baby Soo he can’t because of JongIn’s bear hug is too tight for him. Luhan who also watches the scene he decided to tease his son.

“JongIn ah, if you don’t let go of Kyungsoo over there, I will get the car and we will eat steak instead of chicken,”

In a cue, JongIn immediately let go of the poor boy making Kyungsoo landed on his bum with a hissed of pain came out from his pouty lips. JongIn who realizes what he did he quickly lift Kyungsoo up and dust off the dirt of Kyungsoo’s bum earning pink rosy cheeks from the boy while the 2 mothers cooed again at their sons’ cuteness.

“I’m sorry,” JongIn pouts as he done dusting off the dirt from Kyungsoo’s bum. Kyungsoo giggles at JongIn’s pouty face. He then sneakily pecks the older’s plump lips earning a squeak from JongIn and squeals from the 2 mothers.

“Oh my god! Kyungsoo, you sneaky little penguin!”

Kyungsoo giggles at his mother’s words and waste no time pulls JongIn by his hand and walks in the restaurant followed by their mothers behind.

“I think JongIn is in love, Baekhyun,”

“You can say that again.”

 

“Aunt Baek! Thank you for the meal!”

Baekhyun smiles while nodding his head with Kyungsoo beside him holding tight onto his hand because the boy is sleepy due to hours of his mother and JongIn’s mother talking about their life and married life, while he and JongIn enjoyed 2 buckets of fried chicken. Well, 1 bucket for JongIn only while the other Kyungsoo shared with the 2 mothers. JongIn smiles brightly and his eyes landed at a sleepy Kyungsoo. He then let go of his mother’s hand and stood in front of the boy making Kyungsoo squeaks and blinks his eyes rapidly because JongIn is standing in front of him with his dazzling smile on.

“And thank you, Soo for making me having KFC for 2 days in a row!” JongIn beams and hugs him for another tight bear hug earning whines and squirms from the younger. “JongIn! It’s too tight!” Kyungsoo whines while sending help signals towards the 2 mothers who just laughed at his yet another miserable face.

“You know this is alright than before,” Luhan starts off and Baekhyun snickers while listening to Luhan’s words. “Is it worse than this?”

Luhan nods and chuckles when JongIn starts to plants peck kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face earning a beet red face from the younger. “Yeah, before this he will either have KFC for 1 or 2 weeks or more because of his obsession,” Luhan shook his head and Baekhyun laughs even more because Kyungsoo is the same as Luhan’s son. “Kyungsoo is the same too but lately he’s grow tired of it and he moved his obsession towards corns now,” Baekhyun sighs while a soft smile formed on his lips. “At least corns are healthy unlike fried chickens,” Luhan pouts and chuckles when Kyungsoo finally wiggle out from JongIn’s hold earning another round of pouty from the older. “He will grow tired of it soon or not,” Baekhyun jokes making Luhan rolls his eyes playfully. “I believe he won’t, my friend,”

Baekhyun snickers and coos when Kyungsoo came back to him with his still beet red face while JongIn had his naughty smile on. Luhan raises his left brow at how red Kyungsoo was and he decides to ask his son.

“What did you do, JongIn?”

JongIn smiles sheepishly and winks at Kyungsoo one more time making the poor boy's breathe hitched. “Making him melt with my handsomeness, mommy!” JongIn beams and make a peace sign while Luhan shook his head because _dang_ , his husband’s gens are eating his son up. “Alright now, say bye-bye to Kyungsoo because it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow,”

JongIn pouts at the mentioned of school, he then have no choice and walks towards Kyungsoo. He plants one more peck on Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips making the poor boy turned redder while Baekhyun and Luhan squeals for the ninth time.

“Thank you again, Soo!”

Kyungsoo smiles shyly and nods his head. He then bits his bottom lips and grabs JongIn’s wrist. JongIn raises his left brow and waits for Kyungsoo to do something or say something.

“Um,”

“Yes?”

“I,”

“I?”

“I wanna be your KFC, JongIn hyung!”

JongIn’s eyes turned wide same goes with the 2 mothers. After seconds of eye wide action they finally know what Kyungsoo meant. JongIn being a smart youth, he grins and not to mention pink rosy cheeks started to formed on his cheeks.

“Not my KFC but my partner,”

Kyungsoo blushes madly and JongIn grins even wider. “Will you, Soo?” JongIn asks cheekily not realizing their mothers are currently recording the scene while passer by cooed and squealed at their cute confession.

“Yes.”

“Soo is my partner, mommy!”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight!Angst approaching! Read on your own risk if you have a poor heart ||LOL!||

_“Hyungie!”_

_“Hey, Soo,”_

_Kyungsoo happily ran to JongIn who was at the swing playing with it with his bored expression. Once, Kyungsoo was standing in front of him, he can’t help but to sniffles making Kyungsoo shocked at his sudden outburst. Kyungsoo then quickly cups his cheeks making them looked at each other’s eyes._

_“JongInie hyung, why are you crying?” Kyungsoo asks softly earning more tears from the older while JongIn holds on both of the younger’s wrist. Kyungsoo’s little heart broke at the sight of his partner’s teary eyes. “JongInie, please tell Soo, why are you crying?” Kyungsoo’s voice started to crack due to how bad JongIn is crying his eyes out by the time the older starts to let out more tears. JongIn hiccups and sniffles when he wants to opens his mouth but there were no words that rolled out from his tongue due to his massive tears._

_“S-Soo,”_

_Kyungsoo starts to sniffles along as his hands still cups both of the older’s cheeks. “Hyungie, please tell me,” Kyungsoo asks once again making JongIn chokes on his tears. “S-Soo, hyung have to move to a new country,”_

_Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the older’s words making speechless and officially his tears rolled down his chub-chub cheeks. “W-Why, hyung? W-Why do have t-to? Did Soo d-do anything w-wrong?” Kyungsoo said it between his sobs enough to make JongIn’s heart ache at the sight. JongIn then pulls the younger into a hug while both of them cry on each other’s shoulder. “No Soo, you d-didn’t do a-anything wrong,”_

_Kyungsoo starts to wailed while his small hands gripped onto JongIn’s shirt. “But why you have to move!” Kyungsoo cries again at the thought of his partner leaving him alone because after the KFC accident both of them can’t be separated even if both of them went to different schools. “Because mommy said something about daddy and divorce, but hyung don’t know what divorce mean. If hyung asks mommy about it he will cry until night,” JongIn explains between his crack voice making Kyungsoo sniffs and sniffles because he too don't know what ‘divorce’ mean._

_“B-But hyung, why you have to move? You can stay here if you want to!” Kyungsoo said it sadly after they broke the hug with their puffy red eyes looking at each other with love. JongIn wipes his runny rose with the back of his hand and sighs deeply. “I want to Soo, but I have to follow my mommy’s word because he is my mother,” JongIn said it and looks up to Kyungsoo’s sad eyes. “But hyungie,” Kyungsoo whines and eyes started to brim with tears again. JongIn bits his bottom lips and pulls the younger into a hug once again._

_“Hyung, promise that once hyung come back, hyung will search for Soo, okay?” JongIn smiles when he felt a soft nod between the crook of his neck. “Promise Soo, okay hyung?” Kyungsoo mumbles the words and JongIn chuckles sadly._

_“Hyung promise, Soo.”_

 

“Hyung promise, Soo,” 22 years old, JongIn smiles dashingly as he admires a small picture of him and Kyungsoo when they were at KFC on their countless dates featuring their mothers. “It’s been 12 years, Soo, how have you been? Hyung missed you so damn much,” JongIn sighs as he recalls back how sad Kyungsoo was when the Parks’ helped them drove to Incheon before him and his mother fly to Beijing due to his parents’ divorce issue.

 

_“Luhan, I’m sorry what happened to you,” Baekhyun pulls the older into a hug making Luhan cries yet again while JongIn’s heart broke into pieces again by just looking at his mother’s tears. Kyungsoo who was holding onto JongIn’s arm since the beginning he can’t help but to feel the feeling of sadness from the family._

_“I-It’s okay, Baekhyun, I will try to move on about it,” Luhan said it bitterly because how can this happen when he clearly knows that his husband, Sehun loved him to death until he will do anything to make him, his only his. “Just share with us if you have something to share, alright?” Chanyeol said it with his sad smile because this really affect him because he knows how it feels to have parents’ that divorce because of something that can’t be forgiven._

_“T-Thank you, Chanyeol,” Luhan smiles bitterly and mentioned JongIn to come towards him which his son did making Kyungsoo’s big doe-eyes brims with fresh tears._

_“Mommy,”_

_“JongIn ah, it’s time to say bye-bye to Soo,” Luhan said it as he got on the same level as his son. JongIn’s bottom lips starts to wobble because it’s time, it’s time for him to leave his partner after months of knowing his precious Kyungsoo, going on play-dates, having sleepover and promised each other they won’t leave each other’s side but today that promise is broken due to his parents’ divorce. “M-Mommy, do we have to?” JongIn asks through his sobs making Luhan’s heart ache just by seeing his son tears._

_“I’m sorry, JongIn ah,”_

_JongIn officially cries yet again because he knows it will happen no matter how hard he ignores it but in reality he have to leave Kyungsoo. “M-Mommy,”_

_~Attention passengers for Flight 1101  from Seoul, South Korea to Beijing, China, please head towards Gate A in 10 minutes from now~_

_Luhan’s ears perked up at the announcement while he glances at his son who cries even more when he heard what the person announced just now. “Come JongIn, we can’t be late,” Luhan stood up and wipes off the tears from his son’s cheeks making JongIn only nods his head._

_“H-Hyung,”_

_JongIn sobs and turns to face Kyungsoo who is crying on his father’s shoulder while his partner’s mother rubs his back soothingly. JongIn then quickly ran to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol immediately let the boy down which made Kyungsoo also ran towards his partner. When Kyungsoo finally stood in front of JongIn, he immediately pulls the older into a hug and mumbles words that JongIn barely understood._

_“H-Hyung, please don’t forget about Soo,”_

_JongIn sniffs and nods his head. “I will never forget about you, Soo,”_

_“I love you, Hyung.”_

 

“I love you too, Soo,” JongIn sighs, he looks up and met with his mother’s smiling face. “Ready to go?” Luhan said it with a smile making JongIn smiles even wider. “You bet, I do, mom,” JongIn replies happily making Luhan giggles.

“I’m sure, you do,”

Both JongIn and Luhan turned their heads towards the voice and it landed on his step-father, Wu Yifan. “Yes, I am, dad,” JongIn grins making Yifan smiles and make his way towards his new world. “Come on, we don’t want you to missed the flight, right?” Yifan teases playfully making JongIn pouts and stood tall in front of his parents. “Heck yeah, dad! I’ve waited for this for 12 years and I’m not gonna screw it,” JongIn grins making his parents chuckled at his act.

 

“Kyungie!”

Kyungsoo groans when his mother’s loud voice echoed through the household enough to make his bundle of fluff, named Latte startled from her sleep. “What is it, eomma!?” Kyungsoo shouts back and huffs in annoyance because his mother is disturbing his study time.

“Come down or you will missed this surprised!”

Kyungsoo frowns and looks at his phone for today’s date.

4:34pm

20th January 2016

“My birthday was 8 days ago plus, I’ve received enough gifts because it can’t fit my closet anymore,” Kyungsoo nibbles his bottom lips and sighs when his mother calls for him louder than before. “I’m coming down, alright?! Calm your tits, eomma!”

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo snickers when he hits the jackpot, he then raised from his study table and scoops his kitty cat in his arms making the cat stretches its numb body. Kyungsoo coos at the ginger cat and plants kisses all over its face making it whine cutely. “Tte, tte, why are you so cute?” Kyungsoo talks with the cat which it only replies with a lazy ‘meow’. Kyungsoo giggles and make himself towards the stairs. When he finally reached the living room where his mother is, he was greet by a very surprising sight.

“JongIn hyung?!”

JongIn smiles awfully wide when his partner still recognise him after 12 years of not connecting each other. “Soo—” Before JongIn can let out any words he was pulled into a very tight hug from his precious Soo. “H-How dare y-you didn’t l-let me know t-that you’re in K-Korea!” Kyungsoo said it between his sobs making the adults chuckled at his cute sight.

 

“How?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know it’s me?”

Kyungsoo blushes and nibbles his bottom lips nervously because hell, how can he not know that those plump lips that he sneakily kissed when they were kids is still lingering in his mind. “What do you think?” Kyungsoo asks him instead of answering JongIn’s question earlier. JongIn hums under his breath and faces Kyungsoo who squeaks in surprised. JongIn chuckles at the sight because Kyungsoo still squeaks whenever he surprised him. “What do you think, you say?” JongIn repeats Kyungsoo question making the younger nods his head shyly. JongIn hums again and leans in making their lips almost touched each other’s.

Kyungsoo squeaks in surprised again when he realizes JongIn’s face is inches away from his and even worse JongIn’s plump lips almost touched his pillowy lips. “Well, is it because of this lips?” JongIn smirk handsomely making Kyungsoo blushes madly. JongIn smirks in victory and waste to no time claims those lips that he missed so damn much.

“Mmm,”

JongIn smirks between the kiss and cups the youngers cheeks for a better angle which gladly Kyungsoo parts his mouth and let the hot muscle explores his insides. “J-JongIn,” Kyungsoo breathlessly let out the older’s name making JongIn twitches in glee. JongIn then pecks those swollen lips earning another round of blush from the younger. Kyungsoo smiles shyly and looks up to those beautiful brown orbs that he missed after all those years.

“I love you, JongIn,”

JongIn smiles and leans in for another kiss which made Kyungsoo smiles and kisses back the older.

“I love you too, Soo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! or Nah? For this epilogue, lol...Anyhow hope you Babies who wants it enjoyed it!


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Too much cheesiness ahead and maybe some of you will get diabetes because of the fluff plus, some pervert lines from my pervert mind ||LOL!||

“Soo~~”

10 years old, JongIn calls out for his Kyungsoo in a very happy tone while both of his hands were placed at his back because there is something special behind his back just for his Kyungsoo or for them both. JongIn pouts as he didn’t heard any ‘JongInie’, ‘Hyungie’, or even the least of his favourite nickname ‘Nini’ because its sounds too girly for him since he knows he's a man, a manly man to be exact in his dictionary. JongIn pouts deeper when Kyungsoo’s melodious voice didn’t answer his calls back. “Kyungsoo? Soo?” JongIn calls out again and he starts to get worried due to the lack of respond from his Kyungsoo. JongIn then finally stood straight in front of Kyungsoo’s bedroom and knocks on it gently. He knocks 2 or 3 times while calling out for Kyungsoo but his beloved partner didn’t answer him yet again.

JongIn gulps a worried lump, he puts the surprised down on the floor and twisted the door knob. He took a deep breath when the door of Kyungsoo’s room made a creak sound, he made his lips into a thin line and mentally prepared himself on what’s in front of him.

“Soo—”

“Oh! Hyungie!”

JongIn’s soul finally made a comeback when he heard the voice, he slowly crack his eyes open and his soul left his body again when his eyes landed at his Kyungsoo whose face full of red blood. Kyungsoo who saw his precious hyung going to faint he quickly ran to the older and almost trip on his feet due slippery floor. “Hyung! JongInie hyung!” Kyungsoo grabs JongIn by his wrist making it stained with red blood colour. JongIn squeaks in surprised and looks at where Kyungsoo is holding onto him. Yet again his soul betrayed him making Kyungsoo calls out for him in his panic tone.

 

“Hyung, don’t leave Soo! JongInie hyung!”

JongIn groans and hissed at the weight on his stomach, he then rubs his both eyes and adjusted his blurry vision until he finally met with those damn big doe-eyes of his partner. Kyungsoo squeals in delight when his precious hyung finally woke up from fainting for no reasons. He let out his heart-shaped smile and quickly hugs the older, arms circled tight around the older’s neck while letting out tears of relief.

“Hyung! I thought hyung will leave Soo alone!” Kyungsoo said between the crook of JongIn’s neck making the older chuckles at the cute sight. JongIn then let his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and rest his head on the younger’s narrowed shoulder. He let out a sigh in relief and comforts the younger who keeps mumbling words that he too knows that he won’t leave the younger alone because they are meant to be together forever.

“I’m sorry, Soo,”

Kyungsoo pouts at the older and broke up the hug. They looked at each other’s eyes, admiring how breath-taking each other’s eyes are. Kyungsoo titles his head and giggles when he knows his hyung is literally digging holes through those brown orbs.

“Hyungie,”

JongIn snaps back to reality when his partner calls out for him, he blinks his eyes rapidly earning another round of giggling from the younger who is still sitting on his lap. He smiles shyly when Kyungsoo flashed him another round of his heart-shaped smile. “JongInie hyung,” Kyungsoo calls out cutely enough to make all of JongIn’s attention directly tied to him. “What is it, Soo?” JongIn asks the younger who pursed his lips. Kyungsoo sighs and rest his head on JongIn’s shoulder while his big doe-eyes looks up to JongIn who waste to time looks down at him. JongIn smiles and caresses Kyungsoo’s rosy pink cheek.

“Promise, Soo, that you won’t leave Soo alone, okay?”

JongIn chuckles and let out his pinky in front of them which made Kyungsoo giggles and wraps his pinky around JongIn’s. “Does that answered your question, Soo?” JongIn asks while he admires how perfect their intertwined hands after their cute pinky promise. Kyungsoo smiles and giggles for the ninth time when JongIn playfully plants kisses one by one on his cute little fingers.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said it with his cheeks still burning. JongIn smiles and kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head before he gave the younger a tight bear hug. Kyungsoo whines and squirms in the older’s hold because he really hates JongIn’s bear hug because it’s too tight for him! “Hyungie, let go,” Kyungsoo whines and whines but JongIn didn’t give a damn about it.

“Hyungie,”

JongIn bits his bottom lips to prevent a huge grin on his lips because _hell_ , those whines are music to his ears because only him, Kim JongIn can do it and hear it. No one except him can do it or he will literally skin them alive because Kyungsoo is only his and no one else!

“JongIn~~”

JongIn made a weird sound under his breath and finally not wanting to go any further he let go of a pouty Kyungsoo who hits his chest gently. “I hate that,” Kyungsoo complains earning a chuckle from JongIn who just hums afterwards. Kyungsoo then realize something and decides to ask the older. “Oh, hyungie,”

“What is it, Soo?” JongIn faces Kyungsoo whose face is inches away from his. He bits his bottom lips again because damn even he’s 10, he still knows what kind of position this is because he sneakily peeks through the dramas where his mother will watch cue, kissing scene everybody~! JongIn groans silently and leans his head back at the headboard which finally their faces aren’t that close than before and he finally can breathe properly while Kyungsoo just sat there like a statue.

“Hyung,”

“Yes, Soo,”

“Why did you fainted?”

 _Dang!_ JongIn mentally slaps himself for being unmanly in front of his partner. He groans again when he recalls back how stupid he was when he saw Kyungsoo covered with blood. _Wait! Blood!?_ “BLOOD!” JongIn accidentally shouts the word making Kyungsoo startled and landed on his back while JongIn yelps because Kyungsoo is now laying between his legs with the younger’s feet on his crotch. _Oh man!_ _Not this kind of situation!_ JongIn whines in embarrassment and looks Kyungsoo who puffs his chub-chub cheeks.

“Hyung! Why did you shouted?” Kyungsoo asks the older who is trying to find a comfortable position because _damn_ , his partner’s little feet is hitting his crotch. “I’m sorry, Soo, but you were covered with blood earlier,” JongIn explains and lift the younger’s feet aside not wanting it to abuse his poor crotch. Kyungsoo let out a sound and finally he sat in Indian style and faces to the older whose face flushed in red colour. Kyungsoo raises his left brow at how red JongIn’s face is.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks while his big-doe eyes scans the older’s face. JongIn nods in respond and gently pats his burning cheeks. “I’m okay, Soo, so please answer my question,”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and nods his head. “That was not blood, hyung,” Kyungsoo giggles when JongIn looks at him, surprised. “Not blood?” JongIn asks and Kyungsoo nods. “Nope, it’s paint,”

JongIn frowns and Kyungsoo giggles even more. “You know Soo, you almost gave me a heart attack because I thought you were really hurt earlier,” JongIn said it and pouts afterwards because this was not what manly man does to protect his partner; fainting for no reasons. Kyungsoo smiles brightly and crawls towards the older, he sat in between JongIn’s leg and waste no time hugs the older.

“I love you, hyung,”

JongIn’s heart melts at those 4 words, he wraps his arms around the younger’s waist while enjoying Kyungsoo’s scent; vanilla lavender. “Thank you for worrying about me, hyung,” Kyungsoo continues while JongIn listens at the beautiful voice. “Hyung, what’s in the box that you brought?” Kyungsoo asks and it made JongIn remembered that he brought something for them to share. JongIn chuckles cheekily and made his way towards the box. He then opens it and smiles again at what contains in the box.

“You will love it, Soo!”

Kyungsoo titles his head aside and he sniffs because something is fishy when JongIn turns his body and a cheeky smile formed on the older’s plump lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and whines because he knows clearly what it is.

“Hyung—”

“It’s KFC time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't get enough with this fic so, I made this random chappie! Hope you Babies enjoy it ;)


	4. Bonus Chapter! II

“Oh my god! Eomma! I’m not going to wear those!”

Kyungsoo’s mother, Baekhyun pouts cutely while holding onto a very cute [mini dress](http://www.venus-fashions.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/dress-black-b-Dress.jpg) that he wants to force his son to wear it due to his own reason; well, that is to make his son looks more beautiful than he is now. “But Kyungie dear, I just wanna know if it looks good on you,” Baekhyun begs cutely and puts the dress near his chest and to Kyungsoo’s view his mother looks stunning when he knows the elder had reached his 40s already. Despite, having a mother that likes to make up, wearing dresses or to cut it short dressing up like a girl, he sighs in defence and nods his head. Plus, even his mother’s hair is now reaching his shoulder cue, pinkish-blonde dyed hair colour since it’s his mother's favourite combined colour and his hair also almost touches his waist with dyed it with light brown colour.

“Omo! Thank you, Kyungie dear! I’m sure you will look super hella beautiful in this!”

Kyungsoo snorts at his mother’s words because who used those ‘super’, ‘hella’ words nowadays. “Just don’t put make up on my face because you know how much I hate them, it’s enough you force me to not cut my hair,” Kyungsoo said it and pouts afterwards because long-hair make him uncomfortable and he hates it so damn much.

“But, honey, you look beautiful with long hair plus, JongIn likes it though,” Baekhyun teases his son while wriggling his eyebrows making Kyungsoo rolls his eyes with his cheeks covered with rosy pink colour. “Pssh, you agreed with my words, huh?” Baekhyun smirks at his son’s rosy pink cheeks and Kyungsoo can’t help but to whine in respone. “I take that as a yes then,” Baekhyun said it happily and left his son to get something that matches the dress that he bought secretly for his son.

Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance when his mother finally left his room, he looks at his hand that was holding onto the dress. He eyes the beautifully made dress and sighs again. _Eomma, what have you done to me? Because girly things aren’t my thing before I got fucked by JongIn when he thought I wore a wig._ “Hell, that was the greatest thing happened to me when JongIn pounded into me mercilessly just because of my ‘wig’,” He said it to himself and shook his pervert mind away. “Man, I’m a perv,” He chuckles and strips off from his clothes and tries on the dress. He walks towards the full-sized mirror and scans himself.

“Not bad,”

Kyungsoo squeaks in surprised at the familiar deep voice, he gulps a thick lump. “H-Hyung,” Kyungsoo stutters and curses under his breath because why in the flipping pancakes he stuttered in front of his freaking hot boyfriend. JongIn smirks at the view and he can’t help but to make his way inside and lock the door before anyone can interrupt their moment. “What’s with the ‘hyung’ calling thing, babe?” JongIn wraps his strong arms around Kyungsoo’s petite waist and JongIn growls under his breath because _damn_ , the fabric of the dress literally make me shudder in delight. Kyungsoo shudders when JongIn’s plump lips attacks his exposed neck due to the dress.

“ _Kim_ Kyungsoo, answer my question,” JongIn whispers huskily to Kyungsoo’s right ear and nips gently on the flesh earning sounds that is music to his ears. “I-It’s because you’re older and I have to c-call you h-hyung eventually,” Kyungsoo said it and moans afterwards when JongIn grinds his hard crotch slowly behind him. JongIn chuckles lowly and let his both hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s waist and continues his work. Kyungsoo bits his bottom, loving the friction that JongIn was giving.

“H-Hy—”

“Call my name, babe,”

Kyungsoo sucks his breath when JongIn lift the hem of the dress, exposing his bare ass since boxers will make the dress looks weird. “ _Naughty_ , where’s your boxer, Soo?” JongIn leans down and settles himself in front of Kyungsoo’s squishy globes. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he felt JongIn’s hot breath against his ass. “Better thank Aunt Baek for this globes,” JongIn said it and leans in to bite it playfully enough to make Kyungsoo’s legs turned jelly.

“Hy—Eeek!” Kyungsoo squeals when JongIn bites his ass cheek hard and he is damn sure it will leave an angry red bite mark. “I told you call my name, babe or I will pound you raw in that fucking mini dress,” JongIn said it and growls when Kyungsoo let out a whine because _shit_ , that almost made him come untouched.

“J-JongIn,”

“Much better,”

JongIn smirks and waste no time spread those ass cheeks apart, he leans in and gave a long lick making Kyungsoo’s hole twitched in surprised and same goes with his cock which he knows is standing proudly, staining the mini dress. “J-JongIn, oh fuck, my eomma will kill me if I ruined this DRESS!” Kyungsoo screams the last word when JongIn literally shoves his 2 fingers inside Kyungsoo without him knowing. JongIn chuckles lowly and starts to thrust in and out making the room filled with moans and groans.

“Fuck J-JongIn, why are of— _Nyahhh_!” Kyungsoo mewls and finally his legs give up, he slumps down and hissed at the coldness of the mirror when his hands connected on it. “Hmm, so sexy as usual,” JongIn said it and pulls out from Kyungsoo’s twitching hole. He groans in pleasure when Kyungsoo’s hole winked at him. “Fuck, I can’t take this anymore,”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes rapidly and was going to asks something but it was replace by another loud mixture of screams and moans because JongIn literally pounded into him hard, slick and rough making him almost kiss the mirror instead of his boyfriend’s plump juicy lips. “J-JongIn! Not too— _Nggh_!” Kyungsoo moans louder when the strap of the dress fall down from his shoulder making JongIn more horny just by seeing those milky shoulder exposed to his inner beast. “You’re such a tease,” JongIn growls and leans in to bites Kyungsoo’s shoulder leaving mad angry hickeys which Kyungsoo doesn’t mind because that those are prove showing to those bitches whose trying to flirt with his man, that Kim JongIn is only his and no one else.

“J-JongIn, I can’t t-take it anymore,” Kyungsoo manages to said it between the skin lapping sound while his hands pumps his hard cock, he looks down at the dress and hissed again. “The dress is ruined,” Kyungsoo whines and moans again when JongIn dry milk his cum inside his ass making some of it drops on the floor and in a cue, Kyungsoo came and officially staining the dress.

 

“Look at what you did, JongIn,” Kyungsoo pouts while both of them sat silently with Kyungsoo’s back leaning against the mirror while JongIn sat like a puppy in front of him. “I’m sorry, Soo, but I can’t help it,” JongIn pouts like a cute puppy making Kyungsoo sighs because he can’t get mad at his boyfriend. “But, eomma will nag at me because the dress is ruined,” Kyungsoo said it and pouts again making JongIn smiles cheekily at him. Kyungsoo raises his left brow at his boyfriend’s cheeky smile.

“What’s with the face, Kim JongIn,”

JongIn smiles from ear to ear making Kyungsoo glares at him. “You know,”

“Know what?” Kyungsoo hissed while JongIn puts on his smug face. “You know that I’m a KFC maniac right?”

Kyungsoo huffs but nods his head afterwards. “Well, since I’ve been their regular customer like forever they offered me this voucher and with that voucher I, Kim JongIn was the one who bought that mini dress as in the dress that you’re currently wearing it right here right now,”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

JongIn shook his head and another yet cheeky smile formed on his lips. “God, all this time eomma lied to me about shopping with his friends but instead those so-called-friends was you?” Kyungsoo blabbers all the words making JongIn laughs at his partner’s reaction. Kyungsoo frowns and grumbles weird words under his breath. “I’m gonna kill him when I see him,” Kyungsoo growls and looks up at his partner who haven’t stop laughing his ass out. “Stop laughing!”

“Oh come on, Soo! Your reaction was priceless!” JongIn burst out laughing again while clapping his hands like a madman. Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks and crosses his arms. “I hate you,” Kyungsoo whispers but enough for JongIn to hear it.

“I love you too, Soo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, failed smut, cross-dressing Baekhyun & Kyungsoo and sneaky JongIn yet again with his KFC, lol!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I missed writing and kid!Kyungsoo makes me melt same goes with kid!JongIn,
> 
> Hope you Kaisoo shippers enjoy this! ^__^


End file.
